Talk:A Crusade to Faydwer
Page too Verbose Way too much text here. Should try to keep these things simple. There is a lot of dialogue and other unnecessary information here. Dialogue shouldn't be quoted unless a specific dialogue choice needs to be made to progress. Just skimming through here I think this page could be cut in half. 00:48, 25 April 2009 (UTC)Swaemp Swaemp apparently has nothing better to do than bitch and moan. Good walk-through. 12:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC)Ginnah Pictures of Evidence It clutters up the article page to put all the pictures with the main article, but here are screenshots of many of the evidence items from the quest: Image:Challengegong.jpg|The Challenge Gong Image:ThechessboardSOD.jpg|The Chessboard Image:Hiveofthebaritone.jpg|The Hive of the Baritone Image:Hiveofthecomposer.jpg|The Hive of the Composer Image:Hiveofthediva.jpg|The Hive of the Diva Image:Scorchedarmorpiece.jpg|A scorched armor piece Image:Scorchedagger.jpg|A scorched dagger Image:dark_elf_evidence.jpg|Dark elf evidence Image:expedition_evidence.jpg|Expedition evidence poem of the past the sentries to kill for the 4 updates are called Sentries of the Righteous, they roam around on the top deck circling the big tree (56 - 59 ^^^'s). the flowers to harvest i found all over the back side, past the big tree, and have always been around a clump of trees. The water tight case you can only fill one urn at a time also, so you have to repeat the urn subquest with killing of water spirits 8 times before you can finish the quest. Knight Knuckles Sandwich the Artifact Raider Butcherblock Server Koada'Dal Language Also - it seems that Toons from Freeport who don't speak Koal'dal can't get this quest. I'm guessing they'll fix this at some point - but for now - if you don't speak the language of the elves - you are stuck. - Xephyer on Lucan'Dlere :To learn the language, you don't need to purchase the primer. You can complete the quest Knowledge of the Past, which is also a sub-quest of the second step in Wrapping It All Up, from the Peacock Club Timeline.--Kodia 19:47, 6 March 2007 (CET) Evil and good toons alike can learn the language of Koada'dal in the Crow's Resting Place, Thieve's Guild in the Down Below. Both evil and good can access this instance using the crow coin earned in Liberating the Cavaliers quest. The language primers can be bought from the bartender in this instance. Evil toons can complete A Crusade to Faydwer start to finish, I just went through it with a 65 warlock sidekick. Knight Ruble Thedwarf, Mystic Crusaders, Blackburrow. Lord Ree's room After having to escape from the Ebon Masks because I was dieing I made it back to Lord Ree's door and was able to aoe through the door and aggro the mobs even though the door was locked. Killed the Ebon Masks and got my update. You don't need two groups to zone in, but sometimes the door is locked for another reason. Changing the walkthrough now. --Milaga 19:09, 2 March 2007 (CET) Converstations Converstations with the shadow master after yuou killed Lord Ree #''an Ebon Mask shadow master says, "You will never see those missing pages... unless you think you can take them from us. Now that would be fun." #you: "Cease your browsing. The pages belong to us." #"You are quite persistent in your little quest to uncover the truth. Unfortunately, the path ends here." #you: "The Ebon Mask, thieves guild of the ancient city of the Teir'Dal, Neriak."' #''"Ah! you are well versed in your Teir'Dal history. Such knowledge is usually reserved for the librarians of the Library of K'Lorn or allies of the Ebon Mask... which you are neither." #you: "I need those missing pages. You shall give them to me or you shall die this day."' #''"Quite amusing. But I should warn you, before your feeble attempt, should you possibly actually win this battle... the forces behind the heist are not the kind you want to upset." #you: "Do you plan on talking all day or are we going to do battle?"' #''"The Foci will be pleased." #you: "Prepare to die!" #*''Note: After killing the event and getting updates, you must return to talk to Chypp in Butcherblock. More specifically, you need his eyeball necklace. Tell him that a dog lost his in a bear attack. Once he gives it to you, use the eye to read the notes you have. Once you get the update, return to Lady Althea in Kelethin to complete the quest and collect your reward. #*''Note: if you have completed this quest you may purchase The Missing Pages of the Sword Heist Journal - Rebound, if needed, from the Sages in Freeport and Qeynos. #*''Note - Once you engage Lord Ree you are locked in the room, your help needs to arrive for this next part BEFORE this happens. If your help does not arrive you can try to get the ebon masks close to the door, and have them AE through the door to pull the mobs (this does work). Once they are through the door you have to step back to the far wall, and quickly evac yourself, and run down so you get credit. Conversation between you and Lady Alethea Jyleel when you hand the quest in: #''I am so glad you made it back alive! With your help, we have learned that the Overlord's crusaders, the Lucanic Knights, have entered Faydwer in search of something great. The Lucanic Knights destroyed the village of the Ursa Rhym." #you: "I figured the Overlord would be sending his agents this way, but not so soon." #"What did you learn during your investigation of the Ursa Rhym? Please offer me any notes on the matter so that the Order of Marr can better defend what they must face." #you: "Here are my notes. They will inform you that the Foci of Freeport plotted to steal Soulfire from the Overlord's citadel. She succeeded, but at a cost." #"Ah yes! I see it in your notes. The Foci was betrayed, but by who? No doubt this 'ambassador king' knows where Soulfire is. I thank you for your service but it is now a matter only the Order of Marr can handle." #you: "Very well, Lady Alethea. But should you ever need my service again, my blade is yours. " #"Before you depart, the Order of Marr would like to offer you a gift for your valiant service. May Marr walk with you." Good walkthrough. Would add MUST NOT BE GROUPED to enter Crow's Resting Place. NO MERC, pets are allowed. 07:46, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :I did it with 2 Chars at the same time and they where grouped together. I could zone in while grouped, may only works when all are on the same step of the quest. -- 09:18, July 31, 2014 (UTC)